


[ stíckч fíngєrs ]

by falsely_true



Series: detroit: become human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Includes A Small Drawing I Did, Kleptomania, May The Lord Bless Me With Inspiration And Motivation To Write Fanfiction, Trying to Write Myself Out Of Writer's Block, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: « oh wait, where's...?the detective exclaimed as they rummaged through their bag.i must've... sorry i really need to...they trailed off.wait here. »the android simply nodded as he watched the figure scurry away to some part of the precinct.in the meantime, he found a few things to distract himself with: rhythmically tapping the desk, fidgeting with his coin...he glanced up at the decorated desk and saw a prompt: [ X | ᴱˣᴬᴹᴵᴺᴱ ᴰᴱˢᴷ ]should he...?





	[ stíckч fíngєrs ]

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** connor | rk800/oc
> 
> **genre:** gen
> 
> **a/n:** trying to unblock myself and start writing again... so i decided to write some oc x canon stuff as tiny exercise... kinda funny thing that i wrote to also flesh out my oc in a way,,,,? ya boi fell in a hole of oc x canon that he thought he would avoid for the longest of times lmao,,, one (1) android controls my life end me,,, in case you do decide to read this, tiny pointers to not be confused:  
> \- in this au connor, 60, and rk900 are deviant and work at the DPD. since they're considered rookies (only started officially working as a detective for about a month) they're assigned partners; connor with hank, conan (rk900) with gavin, colin (60) with my oc esmé.  
> \- this ficlet mentions my friend's oc, Ona Boix, who is also a detective at the DPD (i included her in the artwork, and by default in this work)... i don't own her, she doesn't belong to me... so she's not part of the whole au...
> 
> i think that's about it? hope you enjoy this silly thing.

## { [ X | ᴱˣᴬᴹᴵᴺᴱ ᴰᴱˢᴷ ] }

the desk itself is relatively neat, sheaf of paper stacked together and tucked away neatly on one side of the table. other personable belongings such as potted plants, picture frames, and a small owl statuette are organised meticulously.  
office supplies are placed in cups and holders, not a single item out of place.  
upon closer inspection, however, the android noticed one item that was not like the other: unnoticeable at first, there was a black pen amidst the others that resembled his… the fountain pen he lost a few days ago.

## [ ａｎａｌｙｓｉｎｇ... ]  
[ ᴬᴺᴬᴸᵞˢᴵˢ ᶜᴼᴹᴾᴸᴱᵀᴱ: ᴸᴬᴹᵞ 2000 ᶠᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ ᴾᴱᴺ, ᴾᴿᴼᴰᵁᶜᵀ ᶜᴼᴰᴱ ᴸᴹᵞ-ᴸ01ᴱᶠ ]

he pushed aside the rest of the result, ignoring the trivial information such as material _(black polycarbonate—makrolon and stainless steel)_ , and swiped the pen up, inspecting the pen’s body. on it was a delicately etched “connor anderson”, coining it as his pen, the one that was gifted to him. stuffing it into his pocket, he now realised how much of the detective’s belongings weren’t actually theirs: hank’s music player, det. collins’ notepad, and headphones he swore he last saw with officer chen. baffled at how no one has noticed yet, he collected said items to be returned after.  
though most of the stolen goods are of little value and easily replaceable, he settled to discuss the detective’s kleptomaniac tendencies with them soon.

continuing his inspection, he noted the multiple flyers and notes that adorned the detective’s magnetic board: small notices and stickers from past concert—panic! at the disco (which he found out was a well known alternative rock artist who managed to keep his career afloat even after the popularisation of android bands) and others, both popular and local, of differing languages.

a small timetable and calendar marked a few important dates, circled and annotated accordingly. a small to-do list is taped near it, date at the top right corner. most of the writing is smudged— **[ ᴿᵁᴺᴺᵞ ᶠᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ ᴾᴱᴺ? ˢᴹᵁᴰᴳᴱᴰ ᴾᴱᴺᶜᴵᴸ? ]**  
– “buy food for paris after work”  
it seemed odd that the detective still took on-paper reminders when a digital alternative was available, not to mention broadcasting them in full view.  
– “concert Jules     8:30 pm [sic.]”  
but perhaps they simply preferred the act of physically writing them down, or leaving behind a trace of their last location in the off chance that something happened…  
who was this “jules”? he decided not to look the person up, though curiosity was tempting. he resisted the urge (that his non-deviant self would have complied to immediately) if not to give the detective their privacy. he trusted them enough to know that they’d tell him about this individual if they need to.

on the top left corner of the board was a sticky note that wasn’t quite like the others: instead of the neat, smooth lines that was characteristic of their handwriting, this one was a messy scrawl that made it almost illegible—detective reed’s handwriting. under it was a smaller sticky note, belonging to the desk’s owner, which read “asshole”.  
_« succinctly put » the android thought with a small smile of amusement._

the final object, which was a more recent addition to the heavily decorated board was a photograph of a recent birthday “party”, which was more of a potluck to be quite honest. his smile remained, and one may even note that it has become marginally brighter as his features softened. a photograph annotated with the raven haired detective’s commentary _(entire precinct made up of loose canons—which wasn’t exactly wrong in his mind)_ , which showcased the coworkers being together and celebrating hank’s birthday (while det. reed sulks on a kitchen counter, frustrated. _the android chuckled at the annotations, “trash” is right._ ).

he scanned through each individual: his “brothers”, colin and conan—taken aback slightly at the fact that the three were called fucko 1-through-3; det. boix and officer chen ( _titled queens—fittingly as both were incredible at their work, though he sometimes wonder why officer chen still hasn’t been promoted yet…_ ); the man he considers his father—lt. hank anderson—“world’s okayest dad” seeming like an understatement _(though he’s quite sure it’s joke shared among the detective and the lieutenant)_ ; the two canines—sumo _(the best saint bernard there ever was)_ and paris ( _the best german shepherd there ever was)_ , and finally the desk’s owner themselves: det. esmé thomas, the person he’s waiting for right now. the picture was a slightly candid one (he didn’t recall being informed that they were going to have their picture taken), but he felt a sense of peace in seeing the group’s genuine joy being captured. it was nice to see them enjoying each other’s presence (some had a harder time showing it, though reed was slowly coming around) after the chaos a few months ago.

« hey, i’m back! sorry for making you wait... we can go now, _suggested a voice from his far right._  
he turned his head to face its source before nodding.  
– alright. »

 

* * *

 

 

unlike hank, esmé preferred to drive in complete silence, the only sounds audible were the traffic outside and the thrumming of the car engine.  
after a few moments, the detective restarted the conversation:  
« did you have fun snooping around my desk? _they asked playfully._  
– i was merely inspecting it… i noticed it had a new picture on it, _he answered truthfully._  
– yup, _they smirked,_ you like it? it was from last weekend.  
– it was certainly amusing, what with the flavour text.  
– ah, i was hoping you’d say that fucko #1, _they chuckled._  
– so we’re a precinct filled with loose canons? _he pushed playfully, rolling his eyes._  
– i don’t see you disagreeing, _they replied, glancing briefly at the android._  
– touché. »

 

* * *

 

 

a moment of silence passed as the conversation died once more, the quietness accompanying them in their drive. but it was fine. it was a comfortable silence as they waited to reach their destination.  
a question was, however, on the tip of the android’s tongue for what would’ve been the entire ride so far, so he decided to ask them:  
« i’ve been meaning to ask you… _he started._  
_the driver made a_ « hmm? » _to inform the passenger that they were listening._  
– but why are you wearing detective reed’s sunglasses? _he pointed at the accessory on the detective’s shirt collar._ »

the question goes unanswered and the android gives up on the thought of ever getting a reply when the person besides him answered determinedly, not a hint of shame in their voice as they admitted the theft: « it was shiny and i wanted it. »

**Author's Note:**

> *lowercase letters are intentional  
> *first fic without a song lyric as a title wow  
> *feedback is highly appreciated


End file.
